


parisian morning sky.

by orphan_account



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Crushes, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Short One Shot, pre-fame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-29 13:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: john wakes up on the morning of his birthday in paris with paul.





	parisian morning sky.

1961,

John woke early the morning of his birthday, full of excitement for the day to come. He tried to sit up on the hard bed but felt arms tight around his waist stopping him from any movement. He looked to find Paul, deep in blissful sleep with a soft smile on his face as the eyes under his heavy eyelids moved around as he dreamed. John felt the confinements around his heart tightened as he looked as his friend- his crush. He often wondered if it was mutual. If there was even the slightest chance of his feelings being shared. And if it were, he hoped it could be today of all days that his dreams and wishes would be fulfilled. He shook off the thought- it being too early in the morning for such emotional nonsense. 

Paul’s fingers moved in his sleep, tickling John’s sensitive skin on his hip and he felt a rush of warmth go down south and panicked. He managed to pry off Paul’s arms with his cold and shaking and hands and listening as Paul whimpered in his sleep. John… could let the younger man sleep, but he could… also wake him and get some company. “Hey, Paul!” He suddenly yelled out, startled the mentioned man enough, so he rolled right out of bed with an audible landing on the cold wooden floor. Paul wailed and shoot up to glare at John, who felt rather satisfied at the reaction he had gotten. Paul, scowling with curling morning hair and red cheeks. If he wasn’t crushing on him before, he certainly was now.

“What the ‘ell, John,” Paul continued to glare as he rubbed his aching head. John crawled to the edge of the bed and looked to Paul, grinning and nearly bumping their noses together due to their now close proximity. “Good morning,” he snickered and watched as Paul stretched out, still sitting on the floor. The sunrise shone brightly through the cheap linen curtains and highlighted the features John loved the most of Paul. His dark hair. His lovely eyes. The bright red of his cheeks and lips contrasted to the pale of his skin. He stared, unabashedly so. Paul continued to frown and glare, not making John feel as guilty as he possibly should. He knew _the apple of his eye_ was all right.

He stuck his tongue out at Paul, who playfully gasped and slightly slapped the shoulder of the man on the bed. John barked a laugh and playfully snickered, “give us a kiss.” Now, it was something he had said _plenty_ of times. Fully joking, of course! … _Well_, most of the time. But never to any results. Today was apparently different; for Paul’s eyes narrowed and softened, and he leaned forward and placed a soft peck on John’s own dry lips. John fell deep into it and nearly made a head dive of the bed when Paul pulled away with now a grin of his own. “Happy birthday,” he smiled softly and John felt his heart completely leave his body to the man across from him.


End file.
